


双性纯肉

by misskl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskl/pseuds/misskl
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 13





	1. 双性纯肉（一）

「嗯、嗯啊……」金钟炫两片唇瓣带着水亮光泽，本来就被身上的男人吸得有点肿，自己又难 以抑制地咬着下唇，现在更加是滚烫发麻。

其实哪止是嘴唇，浑身上下的敏感处都被掌握，全身也正受着同样的煎熬。特别是那些除了这 只可恶的狐狸以外没有人知道的部位。

这样子趟开双腿，毫不保留地让人随意玩弄私处，并发出甜腻的呻吟。

金钟炫以前觉得，这样的事情，是不可能的。他长相不女气，家里也完全把他当男性教养。成 员都知道他身体的事，一直相处无碍。有段时间他几乎忘记了身体上的奇异。

直至某年春节喝得晕乎乎，被不喝酒的黄旼炫拖上床。

关于初夜，被插入之前的事，他都毫无印象；但在巨物劈开身体的那一刻怎么可能不清醒？

那是他的第一次的性爱。只是初次，一个晚上，他就被混蛋狐狸教会了性爱的滋味。

在那个晚上，被男人从天黑做到天亮，不止前面的小花被破开，连后面的穴儿都给玩了几次， 跟雌穴一样糊满入侵者的精水和他自己的淫液。他只靠着被干穴就泄了又泄；最后，当那男人 甫将硕大头部塞入穴口，硌到穴唇上的花珠时，他立即就尖叫着达到高潮。嫩生生的棒子射了 几次，已经没什么剩下，只溅出几簇细弱的白流。

经过那一晚，才一个月，他就变成现在这样。再怎样羞得不行，还是诚实乖驯地为男人把身 子完全打开。

大腿中间处那朵美丽惑人的小花，原本躲在男性器官下，现在却因为那根已经兴奋勃起而被逼 着见人了。精致娇嫩的花儿总是害羞，纵使是期待着被疼爱的，仍只是颤巍巍地含着叩门的来 客——黄旼炫很有耐心，曲着一根食指，指头浅浅嵌进花唇之间。指尖没有用力插入，只留在 穴口，却也不是完全静止，而是轻轻向上搔刮。受到刺激的是还藏在花唇顶端的红豆。狐狸的 舔吻抵达猎物的胸口，并没有注视下部。然而他对这具身体熟悉不已，不费吹灰之力就能找到 埋藏在腿心的那颗小珍珠，也清楚如何逗玩它，能令钟炫像现在这样连带整个身子都跟着半闭 的花瓣细细地颤抖起来。

金钟炫骨架生得纤细，经过锻炼后被一层半厚不薄的肌肉包裹着，并不像小时候看来那么瘦削。嘴唇碰触到的肌肤富有弹性，黄旼炫没有忍住轻轻咬下去那片胸膛上，让身下的人立即受 惊般「呀」的一声叫了出来。

这一叫出声，两个人便一样再也抑制不住了。

旼炫经常听到钟炫各种绵软粘腻的声音。认识快有十年了，每次听到钟炫有意无意发出像幼犬 般的奶音，黄旼炫依然会毛管直竖，心里像是有个开关被这带着软刺的奶音刺中般，想把这声 音的制造者摁住狠狠欺负一番。日常里听到还能人模人样地装作没事人，但在床笫之事上可就 不能忍，也没必要忍了。

至于被压在床上玩弄的男孩子，本来就被身上人弄得浑身发抖，难耐地吟哦，如今也只是变本 加厉地带着哭腔继续叫而已。事实上，身上到处都被点火，他早就觉得快要被烧死般难受—— 胸前的两个红点被旼炫轮番含在嘴里细细咬弄，下面的花蒂被按住揉搓，小穴还没有完全打 开，但已被不时入侵的指头引得露出细缝。这样的玩弄让小狗狗不得不喘着气发出这种羞人的叫声，发泄身体里既苦闷又舒服的刺激。

只是这样还远远不够。花苞缓缓绽放，甜美的露水从内部秘密的泉眼泻出，逐渐汹涌起来，把 钟炫身体里的渴求诚实地反映出来。花穴外面被湿透了，水淋淋的，活像一张饿着的小嘴，吐 着涎液，还轻颤着穴唇，向不时遇上的手指撒着娇，想要被喂入粗大的东西，想要被火热填 满，想要被硬硕用力地抽插，捅弄最里面的某个地方，让那处不再空虚发痒。

被多次开发的身体喜欢被熟悉的男人温柔地彻底爱抚，恶质地调戏敏感的地方，甚至狂猛地进 入身子内部，带着粗野的力度蹂躏里面各处，不管被插入多少次，直至纤细的身子被灌满，小 小的花穴再也含不住稠液，白色灼热的黏腻一团团地随着高潮后的喘息被挤出下面的小嘴。

连这些浊液流经花唇口时产生的细细的热痒他都喜欢。非常喜欢。喜欢得顶峰过后的颤栗还没 褪去，明明觉得全身无力，腰臀就自动地磨蹭着床单，微微扭摆，期待下一轮疯狂的淫乱。

黄旼炫爱看他的每一个反应，他也喜欢做爱时看得到黄旼炫的脸。他喜欢看到这个人为他兴奋 疯狂，失控地粗暴起来。黄旼炫也爱极了平时稳重自持的队长浪荡求欢。

清纯的茉莉花被玷污，染上情欲的麝香，淫靡的粉红，散发妖冶艳色。  
每次把金钟炫折磨得凌乱，黄旼炫都有一种错觉，这朵美丽的花只属于他，只为他绽放。


	2. 双性纯肉（二）

所以他们总是亮着灯做爱。

所以金钟炫尽管羞赧至极，还是在灯光下主动大大张开着双腿，刻意露出身体中心。仰躺着两只脚掌踩在被单上，修长的两条腿曲起向左右两边撑开，开度很大，大得不仅让前穴一览无余，连后穴都怯怯微露。 

「嗯……嗯……」金钟炫只觉得被调弄得太久了，这一定是狡猾的狐狸故意恶整他。于是眉头紧紧皱起来，心生不满，不愿意放松声音，只肯咬住下唇，发出难耐的喘气声。 

黄旼炫的手还在下面不紧不慢地轻揉钟炫花穴外面的小珠，感受到身下人越发不安份地用那小穴蹭他的手指，却毫无章法，不但未能缓解需要，反而火上浇油。而且这油还不止浇在钟炫自己身上，更浇在黄旼炫上。 

粉丝都说黄旼炫是优雅冷静的绅士男友，其实只是他把坏心眼包藏在内，只在私生活里谨慎泄露一星半点，让他稍微像个普通人。就像这样的时刻，他爱死了平日清纯正经的人在床上淫荡又青涩的反应。身下的肉棒早已勃起发硬，不过花丛老手黄旼炫这点自制力还是有的。床上床下，小小欺负钟炫，占占小便宜是黄旼炫的爱好。看着钟炫在他的床上被他撩拨得急着索要男人疼爱而闹起小别扭，特别刺激好玩。这样发小脾气的钟炫，黄旼炫也觉得可爱。 

于是就变本加厉了。 

「钟炫，」原本打算一如以往用手指帮助钟炫放松，现在混蛋男人改变了主意，「想要被干吗？」用甜蜜的嗓音把温热的气息喷在小狗狗耳边，顺便还舔了一下粉嫩的耳廓，吃足了豆腐才把脸和钟炫拉开一点距离。 

「……」 

两人鼻尖贴鼻尖，黄旼炫正盯着他的等待答案，手还是那样不厌其烦的轻轻按摩他那个地儿，既没有减慢，也没有加快。 

得不到满足的欲火转为怒火，钟炫红着脸颊狠瞪近在眼前的家伙，二话不说，原本勾住男人脖子的手不留情面地抽上他的臂膀。看似比他瘦弱的人儿气力一点不小，手掌一呼下去登时「啪」的 一声脆响，黄旼炫三头肌上立马多了个红巴掌印。 

「嘶！」 

「啊！」 

两个人同时叫了出来，分别是，黄旼炫是被打痛的，钟炫是被强烈的快感刺激到的——他用力抽下去的正好是黄旼炫在他小穴外面动作的那只手，男人吃了痛的手反射性地往上扯了一下， 指关节也就无意中狠狠抠了一记已经被玩得慢慢肿起的花核。 

「呀啊………啊……不要……」有如遭到电击，剎那的快感强得让钟炫牙关发酸，没忍住尖叫，长期练舞的柔软身躯激烈地往上一弹。可怕的愉悦之后迅速扩散，全身神经都麻痹一样；即使黄旼炫的手暂停了动作，被意外折腾的人仍无法控制嘴里乱七八糟地吟哦着，本来就带着奶香味的声音调子更加黏腻缠绵，尾音都是拖长着微微向上绕的，成了一团香草拿铁口味的棉花糖。 

这么一抠，腿心的小花朵终于开始真正绽放了。之前只开了一道口子的花苞现在扩张了些，花瓣颤抖的幅度也大了些，更多的往外翻开，露出了小洞口。受到强烈刺激而涌出的蜜水也更多 地流出，不像之前那样一点点地被吐出，而是成了一道涓涓细流，湿滑滑的透明清液悄悄地往外冒，不少沿着臀部圆润的弧线流到粉色的雏菊。 

出于意外却正中下怀。黄旼炫觉得被打的太值了。他就爱听金钟炫特有的娇软甜腻的叫床声。这一下引出来钟炫的一阵呻吟，他更加确信没有比刚才想出来的邪恶点子更有趣的事了。 

「哈啊……」一波折腾过去，钟炫还在喘息嘘嘘，黄旼炫趁他没反应过来，又低下头去叼住钟炫有点胀起的下唇，在舔咬之间开始诱哄︰「很舒服，对吧？要不要试试看，用手指，」恶魔的唇舌到了细长的脖子处，到了喉结，一口咬住并吸了几下，在穴儿上的手指也配合嘴里的话，意有所指地再度作恶，重新仔细抚弄那个小圆点，继续铺设陷阱，「让你射出来……」 

话没说完，黄旼炫不给钟炫思考的机会，食指就捅进汁水淋漓的穴儿里面。进入的速度不快， 可是没带着丝毫犹豫，就那样直直地整根手指插入了。


End file.
